


Anniversary

by Aldyth



Series: The Grind with Tom [4]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyth/pseuds/Aldyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been one year since they met. They were apart and the narrator is looking to keep her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and definitely falls after "Happy Birthday"

She was staring at the screen in front of her, the grey sky seeped through the unfettered window. She was catching up with friends across the ocean, a playlist from Songza playing in the background of happy pop tunes, Tumblr opened and scrolling through her feed. She couldn't help but smile at the mentions of Tom, she knew it was masochistic, since she had better insight than any of the blogs, but she enjoyed seeing his fans enjoy his work. It came with the territory of being with the man and for the most part it was harmless. There were times when she would come across of picture with the two of them, at a film festival, or just sitting together at a park, and sometimes the comments would come back with mean and hurtful things. While the comments would cut, she also saw the fans that would defend his choice and her, saying that at least they looked happy together.

It had been a tumultuous year for them. At the beginning, she couldn't handle the attention that was coming at her, and it was frequently discussed, sometimes even descending into her shouting that she couldn't take it. He would try being patient and would just calmly ask her if she wanted out. At those times, she could only just look at his face, his eyes showing his fear and hurt. Her tears would just start coming down at that point. She would whisper that she just wished it wasn't so god damn hard. At the end he would gather her up in her arms and squeeze her until she felt all the pain drain out. She was glad she hadn't given up, it had also lots of bright and stunning moments. She remembered the first time he took her to a film premiere and she met his co-stars, and the energy. It was just amazing, more than she had ever encountered with in her life.

The other flip side was the amount of time that he was away, it may have seemed like they had moved in together, that she packed up and moved to London. It was done because they had talked about it, and didn't want to spend any more time apart than they had to. They had spent all of 3 months on the opposite sides of the ocean, and it was difficult finding time to even talk, let alone visit. He asked her if she would be willing to take a chance and move to London, if not he would find a way to move to Toronto. She had stopped him there, and said that she would move, it would be fun living in a different city. She still laughed at the memory when she told him that she would move. He was excited and animatedly told her about all the places he would take her when he had time. He never did renege on that promise either.

It had been one year exactly to the day when they had first met in an accidental run in at a coffee shop. It looked like it was going to be another grey and rainy day in London. Tom had been filming over in the states, and while he called and skyped, she was hoping that they could do something for this milestone. He hadn't mentioned it, and she didn't have high hopes, he wasn't due to finish filming until the middle of next month. She had contemplated just flying out to see him, but she had rehearsals this week. Her phone buzzed and picking up her phone she laughed as she received a picture of Tom making a kissing face and a short text saying “Happy One Year of meeting!” She sent back a quick text with a heart.

Having done that she went back to the screen and starting looking for music that would make her feel better. She switched to an uplifting stream and began bobbing her head to the beat of the song that came on. Soon she was moving her hips and dancing around their flat. She was lost in song, with her eyes closed, she didn't even hear the door unlock and open. She nearly screamed when she felt someone grab her hand; her eyes flew open and there was Tom smiling. Then she did scream as she jumped into his arms. After a hurried kiss hello, he murmured asking for this dance. To which she smiled and obliged. At that moment a gentle rain began to fall, hitting the window pain, as the song floated around their spinning bodies.


End file.
